1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber clamp and a method of clamping an optical fiber used at a time of fusing and splicing end faces of two optical fibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
To splice end faces of two optical fibers, it is required to clamp these fibers without displacement.
Related arts are disclosed in Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open No. H08-201641, No. 2000-241652, No. 2008-70704, and No. 2002-6167.